


What if?

by Ohsoprecious



Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Tevinter Culture and Customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoprecious/pseuds/Ohsoprecious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor voices one of his doubts about their relationship. He doesn't expect Dorian's quick answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> I've always found it odd, that Dorian never addresses the fact that his lover isn't a mage. This is what I came up with.

"Do you ever wish I were a mage?"

Dorian looked at Vex, raising his gaze from the book he'd been reading. He was still unused to this, to having more. They practically shared quarters by now. Most of his things had gradually moved in here, as did his books.  
He never thought he'd enjoy the quiet moments, just reading a book, lounging on the couch near the stairs, while Vex worked on his desk, just as much as he enjoyed the sex.

"Cassandra would have a heart attack if she heard you say that."

"I'm trying to be serious, Dorian. From the limited experience I have with Tevinter, I know non-mage's are second class citizens."

"So are the mages in the south. I could ask you the same question."

"My interest in magic isn't a secret. Can you please answer the question?"

Dorian put the book down, frowning.This wasn't just a random thought, he knew. 

"No. I never found myself wishing you had magic. What brought this on, amatus?" he said, the word still unfamiliar on his lips. He knew Vex knew some token Tevene, but luckily he didn't know this one. He'd asked what it meant, the first time he'd let it slip.  
He remembers drawing in a breath of relief. The memory of what happened last time he'd let the word slip out, was still painful, coupled with the fear of what would happen if Vex knew.

"It's....I've heard you speak with Solas. I know a lot more about magic than most people, but I couldn't follow a word you two said."

"Of course you didn't. That was a conversation on the practical use of magic. You don't need to know how specifically we summon the energy of the fade."

"Yes, but....sometimes I feel that there's a part of you,I'll never be able to understand. If I were a mage...."

"Stop right there. If you were a mage, you'd have been locked up in one those prisons, with the Templars free to do maker knows what to you. And you'd have been at Redcliffe. You wouldn't be here, if you were a mage. I'd much rather have you, than just another mage running around hiding under Fiona's skirt for protection, every time one of the Templars here sneezes in their direction. And that is, if someone saved you from the Venatori."

"I know that. But....don't you wish....if I were a mage..."

"The only thing that would be different, is that I wouldn't get to see you dance around the battlefield with those big daggers you love so much. And that, amatus, is a loss in and on itself. And the fact that you aren't a mage, but a southern noble, makes your support of me, of mages all the more noteworthy. They'll never be able to say, you helped the mages out of selfish interests. Why would you?"

"I'm going to lose this argument, am I?"

"Naturally."

"I can never win, with you."


End file.
